fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Coordinator
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Coordinator (コーディネーター Kōdinētā) is a member of Carbuncle. Appearance Coordinator has long wavy blonde hair which comes down to her waist. She wears red lipstick, earrings and a light blue hair band. There is a feather-like decoration on the left side of her headband with a round blue gem surrounded by a white spiral.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Her usual attire includes a light blue band with an emblem on it around her upper chest as well as gray arm bands and blue bracelets on each arm. She wears a set of large gray faulds around her waist, open at the front and extending down just past knee level, a black belt fastening the faulds around her waist and thigh-high leg armor. Personality Coordinator is fairly cocky and has a tendency to mock her opponents in battle. Like her fellow Carbuncle Mages, Coordinator also has a certain amount of pride and arrogance. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess Coordinator is present when Prince Cream gives Carbuncle the job of kidnapping Éclair and obtaining her half of the Phoenix Stone with a reward of 400 million . Later she is at Bar Rhizome with her fellow Mages, remarking on how they are getting a large reward for a simple job and lifts her drink to cheers with her guildmates, unaware that Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily were eavesdropping in their conversation nearby. During Carbuncle's attack on Fairy Tail, Coordinator dispels Elfman Strauss' and Mirajane Strauss' Take Overs, allowing Cannon to bombard them. When Erza Scarlet attacks her, she dispels her Black Wing Armor, boasting that even Titania is powerless before her, then uses her own Requip and immediately attacks Erza. Coordinator then withdraws with her comrades after Chase captures Éclair. During the anniversary event in Veronica, Coordinator is seen patrolling with her guildmates around the city. When Fairy Tail attempts to save Éclair, Coordinator attacks Erza and the two Requip Mages fight once again. During the battle, she repeatedly dispels Erza's armors, mocking her along the way. Eventually their fight shifts from the rooftops of Veronica to a theater, interrupting a play (though the audience thinks they're part of the performance). When it seems Erza's defeat would be irreversible, Erza Requips a wedding dress she purchased earlier at the city of Rose Garden and Coordinator finds she is unable to dispel it. They clash, with Coordinator falling in defeat. As she lies on the floor, she wonders how badly Erza wants to get married much to the latter's surprise and embarrassment. She is later seen sitting among the ruins of Veronica following the phoenix's rampage with Cannon and the remainder of her guild. Magic & Abilities Requip (換装 Kansō): Coordinator makes use of Requip to change her armors and weapons in battle. Coordinator has proven herself to be a very skilled user of this Magic; she is able to chain different requips on short periods of time. Dispel ( Disuperu): Coordinator is able to dispel certain forms of Magic, such as Elfman and Mirajane's Take Overs and Erza's requipped armors, but she can't do it if the target has a certain amount of will against it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Coordinator is a highly skilled swordswoman, having wielded a variety of weapons she requipped, allowing her to evenly match with the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet in battle, although her Dispelling Magic allowed her to gain the upper-hand. Equipment Retractable Blade: Coordinator's main weapon, outside of her armors, is a retractable blade. It has a long handle with a groove running along it and several circular sections where the handle connects to the blade casing. The handle is at a slight angle to the blade. When not in use, the retracted blade is housed in two covers, the lower, larger one over the upper one, both with an angled front. When the blade is brought into use, the lower cover flips forwards and upwards, and the blade extends forward through it. On the underside of the stationary portion of the blade, near the handle, there is a set of notches. Scythe Armor: This elaborate armor is primarily gold with red clothing underneath. The upper half of the armor consists of a breastplate open at the middle, gauntlets with sharp claw-like fingers and pauldrons, the right one with wing-like decorations. The lower part of the armor consists of faulds and leg armor, each with a large wing, with a red, white and black eye pattern on it, and talon-like feet. Underneath the armor, Coordinator wears gloves and a bodysuit, starting at upper chest level, with a circle cut out around her lower chest. She also wears a blue headband or a winged helmet. While wearing this armor, Coordinator wields a large scythe. (Unnamed) *'Flight': This armor grants Coordinator the ability to fly. Multi-Sword Armor: This armor is blue with red trimming. It consists of a breastplate, shoulder guards, gauntlets and a series of plates, arranged like petals, over a large flower-like skirt. Coordinator's hair is tied in a ponytail with a white hair tie with petal-like decorations. (Unnamed) *'Sword Requipping': Coordinator is able to summon large red swords to guard against attacks and launch at her opponent(s). Fire Armor: This armor is red with gold trimming. It consists of a chest plate, styled like a leathery wing, covering the upper chest, dark-colored pauldrons, gauntlets and large, decorated faulds. Coordinator's hair is tied into a pair of high ringlets. While wearing this armor, Coordinator wields a large, jagged red blade, darker on the edges. (Unnamed) Melee Armor: This armor is primarily purple with white clothing underneath. The armor mainly consists of a breastplate which is open in the middle, pair of gauntlets, an open white skirt with purple trimming, a gray belt with a brown buckle, and leg armor. Underneath the armor, Coordinator wears a white band around her upper chest with her guild's emblem on it and white leggings. She also wears a white headband with a pair of wing-like decorations. (Unnamed) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Movie Exclusive Characters